Parallel Lines
by Scandalacious Intentions
Summary: "I would have thought you would know how it feels to be a Neville and yet you repeatedly make a mockery of him." Snape is forced to draw parallels between himself, the new Defence Professor and the most incompetent child he's ever taught.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the world would be an even scarier place and I'd be able to actually afford my new tyres. **

**A/N: Exam tomorrow. I don't know why I'm writing this. It just wouldn't go away.**

"_Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days and no-one was in any doubt why…His eyes flashed menacingly at the mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever._" Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Page 107.

"Could I have a word?"

Snape's head shot up from his marking and as his cold black eyes met Lupin's, it became increasingly obvious that he would gladly give him two.

They stood there for a while in silence, merely looking at one another as though sizing each other up, the only sound coming in the form of incessant drips from the melting stalactites. It was so cold that Lupin shivered involuntarily. Snape rolled his eyes and flicked his wand in the direction of the fireplace. An eerie blue flame sprung up in the grate, casting a dim glow around the room.

Snape raised an eyebrow, which Lupin took as his cue to continue.

"It's about the Boggart."

Snape's glare turned murderous and Lupin hurriedly backtracked, wondering why he had been so foolish as not to tell a soul where he would be spending the evening.

"Well, I suppose it's more about Neville really." Realising he would not be invited to take a seat, Lupin reached for one and asked, "May I sit down?"

Snape raised his eyebrows and replied, "You might as well, seeing as you've already selected a chair."

He made himself comfortable; too comfortable, thought Snape, envious of his ability to look charming and debonair even when he was clearly on edge and wearing patched robes.

"I want to apologise for the Boggart incident."

Snape glared at him. "An apology will not erase it from the minds of everyone who saw it. Nor indeed, everyone who heard about it, which seems to be the entire school, Lupin."

Lupin raised his chin defiantly and met his eyes. "I thought you needed taking down a peg or two."

Snape threw down his quill and leant forward, hunched over his desk. "How dare you undermine my authority?"

Lupin raised an eyebrow and replied, coolly, "You undermine your own authority when you abuse it." He leant back in the chair, his eyes burning like charcoals as he said, "I would have thought you, more than anyone, would know how it feels to be a Neville and yet you repeatedly make a mockery of him every time you meet. It is one thing to do so when you are alone with him. I don't approve of it, but I suppose if you wish to do it, then you will. It is quite another to do so in front a room full of his peers; in front of a teacher he has yet to make an impression upon." He smiled grimly. "In fact, I would say that constitutes as bullying."

Snape threw him a contemptuous glance. "You'd know all about that."

Lupin nodded. "I would, in fact. You're not the only person to ever have been bullied, Severus. I myself was bullied by James and… Sirius. Not for long, but I still know how it feels."

"You became friends with them of your own volition, Lupin. No-one forced you against your wishes."

Lupin smiled genuinely. "They pranked me. They pranked me for days straight. I couldn't so much as walk down a corridor without being hexed or coming-a-cropper. I had a sense of humour and I pranked right back. That's why we were friends." He sighed irritably. "That's not the point."

Snape's lip curled into a smirk. "_Was_ there a point?"

"Yes," snapped Lupin. "Yes, there was. I was bullied for four years, from the ages of seven to eleven by the boys in my class. I didn't have friends. They were scared of what I could do. They were scared of my odd little habits, the things that come with…well, with Lycanthropy. I was held down once for fifteen minutes while they took turns to punch me and spit on me. We were ten years old and unbeknownst to them, I had faced a lot worse pain, so I couldn't say it particularly hurt. It would probably have been agony if I was…normal. The pain came from the humiliation of having all the girls watch it and all the children in the forms below mine watch it. My teacher even watched it and she didn't do a thing. She bullied me too. It would have been hypocritical of her. Do you know what my mother did? My mother walked straight up to her, calm as you can imagine, and then she broke her nose. Now, Neville's mother is in no position to do that to anyone, so I took it upon myself. I want you to know why I did it. I did it because I know how it feels to be humiliated and have my teacher, someone who I was supposed to respect and trust, do nothing about it. Frankly, you can do what you like in your own lessons. I can't dictate to you. You can bully him as much as you please, but if you make him feel the slightest trace of discomfort in _my _lessons, just know that I won't let it go."

Snape stared at him, dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry that you feel I did it to undermine your authority because I dislike you or because I'm petty, and I hope I don't have to do it again."

He stood up and placed the chair neatly behind the desk he had taken it from.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stop what happened to you."

Snape averted his eyes and cleared his throat. "If there's nothing else-"

"I wish I'd reacted better to the situation. You see, I was afraid of losing them. They were the only friends I'd ever had." His voice cracked and Lupin took a deep breath. "I might as well have made a stand because it didn't make a great deal of difference. I still lost them."

Snape met his eyes and for a moment, Lupin thought he saw the slightest trace of warmth and sympathy.

"I just wanted you to know why I did it. It wasn't because I enjoyed watching what happened."

Snape silenced him with a curt nod and Lupin nodded back to him before turning and heading toward the door.

"Lupin?"

He turned to face Snape who did not look up from his marking.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Your hem needs stitching."


End file.
